Off Days
by just a cane and a rusty throne
Summary: One shots and drabbles detailing the crew's everyday lives. Or: How Kat and the crew spend their days when there isn't a master heist to pull off. *rated T due to minor language and slightly inappropriate themes
1. anger, punishment, and success

**Anger**

Kat was angry. _Very _angry.

"I can't believe you, Gabrielle! _Why _would you make me do that?" she screamed at her cousin. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes blazing.

"Well, first of all, you really need practice flirting," Gabrielle replied, plopping down on a couch in Uncle Eddie's living room. "Second, I had to show Hale that if he didn't make his move quick, you'd be gone. Jealously is the best way to accomplish that." She smiled as if recalling a fond memory. "And boy, did he get jealous."

Kat took a deep breath to calm herself before she murdered her cousin right then and there. "You will be punished, Gabrielle. _Watch your back,_" she warned, before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

Gabrielle's smile dimmed a little. She'd expected Kat to get mad, but not _this _mad.

"I'm doomed," she said to herself.

**Punishment**

Kat was sitting in Uncle Eddie's living room, not paying any attention to her surroundings. She'd been sitting there for the better part of an hour, plotting who-knows-what. Hale, Angus, Hamish, Simon, and her dad had all tried getting her attention, but the only result was an ice-cold glare from her that made even Uncle Eddie back off. Gabrielle had been in her bedroom all day, only coming out once. When she had come out, she'd made sure to stay as far away from Kat as possible and still keep an eye on her. Kat had simply turned away from her cousin, going out of her way to ignore her.

Nobody knew what their feud was about or what had started it. All they knew was that both girls were acting strange (not to mention slightly terrifying) and that they hadn't spoken to each other all day.

"Kat?" Hamish said, reaching out tentatively to touch her shoulder. She turned to him, glare in full force, and he immediately jumped back as if he'd been bitten. He pushed Angus slightly in front of him, eyes wide.

No one else tried to talk to her, though they all continued to to stare, standing in a semicircle around her.

Finally, after almost an hour and a half of plotting and glaring, Kat's face lit up and she leaped from the couch, causing all of them to jump simultaneously. She grabbed Hale's wrist and dragged him towards the hallway. Hale followed, not that he had much of a choice. Even without Kat pulling him along, he probably would've followed anyway.

When they reached what Kat deemed an acceptable distance from both the living room and the room she shared with Gabrielle, she let go of Hale's wrist and turned to him.

"Okay, Hale, here's the plan. I'm going to hide where Gabrielle won't see me if she comes out of the room. You're going to tell her that I left and that it's safe to come out, then you have to keep her out for at least twenty minutes. It might take some convincing, but I have faith in you."

Hale looked at her wearily. "What are planning, Kitty Kat?"

She smiled deviously. "_Revenge._"

**Success**

"KAT! You are in _so _much trouble, you little fu-"

"Language, Gabs."

Gabrielle turned on Hale, murder in her eyes.

"Don't _language _me, Hale! It's your fault I'm even in this mess, a-"

"Gabrielle!"

She glanced over at Uncle Eddie and decided to fume silently while she waited for Kat to show herself. When she did show up, though- Let's just say Kat's future did not look very bright.


	2. pie

Kat Bishop was good at a lot of things. She was the best thief of her age, and she wasn't used to failing.

There was one thing, however, that she could never seem to get right: cooking.

At the moment, the dark-haired girl was attempting to bake a pie for her father's birthday. She had missed his last, so she was determined to do something extra special for this one. She'd already informed her father that there was no way she would be able to pull off an entire cake, but he'd said a pie was fine.

It wasn't like the pie was homemade-that would've been disastrous-but a simple pre-made pie crust and pre-made filling. It was easy, a piece of cake. (Or, should I say, a piece of pie? Ba-dum-bum.) All she had to do was put some dough in a pie pan, fill it with filling, put some dough on top, and manage to not burn it in the oven. Simple, right?

Somehow, she messed it up.

She'd prepared for failure, buying enough crust and filling for three pies. She had forgotten to put holes in the top for ventilation on the first pie, and it had, for lack of a better word, exploded. The second had burned to a crisp because she'd set the oven too high.

She was rolling out the dough for the third pie now, determined to get it right.

"Come on, Kat, you can do this," she mumbled to herself.

The thief took a deep breath before carefully laying the dough in the pie pan. The dough laid flat, no air bubbles or folds at all.

"See? Easy."

Next she opened the can of apple pie filling and poured it in the pan, spreading it out with a spoon.

Then came the hard part.

"Easy, Kat. You've stolen plenty of priceless paintings, gems, the likes. Baking a pie shouldn't be so hard."

Carefully, she draped the dough over the apples, breathing a sigh of relief when she found there were no holes, air bubbles, or folds. She took a fork and stabbed holes in the top, then pinched the two pieces of crust together around the edges before sliding it into the oven. She wiped her hands on her jeans and set the timer for forty-five minutes, then left the kitchen to find her father.

Kat found him in the living room, a photo album in his lap. He was staring adoringly-if not a little sadly-at a picture. It wasn't hard to figure out who he was staring at. Cautiously, she sat next to him on the couch. Kat tended to make things worse when her dad was emotional like this, simply because she looked so much like her mother.

"Hey, Dad."

He smiled at her. "How's the pie coming along?"

"It's… coming."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I haven't messed this one up yet!"

Bobby chuckled. "Your mother couldn't cook either."

He continued staring fondly at the picture. Kat stole a glance at it over his shoulder. It was her mother, of course, sitting on a blanket in the grass. She was smiling widely at the camera, and she looked genuinely happy. The toddler in her arms-Kat, obviously-was staring at something in the distance, pointing excitedly.

"What was she like?"

Bobby looked up, startled by the question. Even Kat was surprised. She never asked about her mother.

"She was amazing. One of the best thieves I've ever known. Beautiful, smart, funny… You're just like her. I see more of her in you every day."

Kat smiled, warmed by the compliment, and jumped when the timer went off in the kitchen.

She rushed to get it out of the oven, and almost dropped it in her excitement when it came out looking perfect.

"So?" her father asked when she walked back out to the living room

Kat grinned. "It looks good. Let's just hope nothing happens to it while it's cooling."

…

Half an hour later, Kat's crew-plus her dad and Uncle Eddie-was assembled around the kitchen table, staring in awe at the nearly perfect pie before them. Kat was feeling rather accomplished.

"Kat… _You _made this?" Gabrielle asked, not bothering to hide her disbelief.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yes, Gabby, I made the pie."

Hale wrapped an arm around Kat's waist and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, Kitty Kat. You baked a pie and didn't burn the house down."

"Your confidence in me is too much," Kat quipped.

"Your PDA is too much," Hamish muttered.

Angus slid the pie down the table to Bobby. "Birthday boy gets the first slice."

Gabrielle waved her hands in Bobby's face frantically before he could cut into the pie. "Wait, Uncle Bobby! We have to sing Happy Birthday!"

"Gabrielle-" he tried to protest, but the kids were already singing. Badly. Even Eddie joined in eventually. By the time they were done, Bobby was laughing.

Kat hugged him. "Happy birthday, Daddy."


	3. i apologize for this one

"Luna really is a beautiful pony."

"Agreed."

Gabrielle stopped outside the Bagshaws' door when she heard this exchange. _Ponies?_

Their door was open a crack, allowing her to peek through and see both brothers watching a video on one of Simon's laptops. A video featuring cartoon ponies.

_Oh my god._

Gabrielle gently tiptoed out of the room as quietly as possible... Then ran like a madman to the room she shared with her cousin.

"Kat! Kat Kat Kat!" she yelled down the hall. She burst through the door, smiling broadly. "You'll never belie- Oh, god. Can't you two go ten minutes without ripping each others clothes off?"

Kat and Hale were both fully clothed, luckily, but Gabrielle was pretty sure they wouldn't have been if she'd walked in a few minutes later.

When Kat's brain finally registered what was happening, she blushed scarlet, pushing Hale's hands away and jumping off of him. She fixed her shirt while Hale sat up and glared, seemingly upset that Gabrielle had interrupted.

"What do you want, Gabs?"

Gabrielle grinned again. "You'll never believe what I found out."

Kat made a "go on" motion her hand, eyebrows raised. Gabrielle was practically bouncing, unable to contain her excitement.

"Hamish and Angus are bronies!"

The couple simply blinked at her.

"You know, bronies. Teenage boys who are obsessed with _My Little Pony._"

Gabrielle sighed exasperatedly when neither Kat nor Hale responded. She grabbed her cousin's wrist and pulled her down the hall, Hale following. When they reached the Bagshaws' door, she let go of Kat's wrist and turned around, holding a finger up to her lips.

She pushed the door open silently, allowing Hale and Kat to see inside. The boys were still engrossed in the video.

"I wonder what would happen if the rest of the crew found out about this," Hamish said to his brother.

"We'd never live it down," Angus answered.

"Got that right," Gabrielle whispered. Unfortunately, she apparently hadn't said it as quietly as she thought she had, because Angus swiveled around to face them. And promptly took on a color that closely resembled a ripe tomato.

"Um... I... I can explain," he spluttered. Hamish was blushing as well, though he looked more ashamed than embarrassed.

Kat covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her smile, while Hale openly laughed at the two boys.

"It's okay, boys," Gabrielle said, "As long as you don't write pony porn."

Hamish turned an even brighter shade of red, and Angus turned to him. "You sick bastard," he said, mouth hanging open.

Kat couldn't hold in her laughter. Her and Gabrielle leaned against each other for support as they proceeded to laugh their asses off at the brothers' expense.

Finally, Kat sobered up and wiped a tear from her eye. "I think we've humiliated them enough, guys." Gabrielle followed her down the hallway towards the kitchen, still chuckling. Hale, however, hung back.

"_That," _he said, nodding at the girls' retreating forms, "is why I find somewhere _private _and _close the doors _before I watch."

He looked at them pointedly before following Kat and Gabrielle down the hall, leaving the brothers gaping.

* * *

><p><em>I am not a brony, nor a pegasister. I just have weird friends who <em>are _bronies/pegasisters._


	4. zombies

**Zombies**

"So. Kat. How do you feel about zombies?"

Kat blinked at Hale, who was standing in front of her, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. He looked completely serious as he asked the completely ridiculous question.

"Um... Pardon me?"

"Zombies, Kat. The apocalypse. It will happen eventually, and we need to be prepared."

Kat didn't know if she should crack up laughing, or try to knock some sense into her boyfriend. _Zombies? He's worried about _zombies_?_

Instead, Kat simply shook her head and walked away. Hale followed her to the room she shared with her cousin. "It could happen, Kat! I'm not saying it definitely _will, _but we need to be prepared in case it does! We need contingency plans!"

Kat stopped just outside her bedroom door, eyes wide. "You're insane. Absolutely, positively, _insane."_

She shook her head again and opened the door, attempting to close it behind her and keep Hale out, but the brown haired boy slipped halfway into the doorway before she could close it. "It could happen!"

Gabrielle looked up from the magazine she was reading, sprawled out on her bed. "What could happen?"

"The apocalypse!" Hale exclaimed at the same time Kat rolled her eyes and scoffed, "The _apocalypse._"

Gabrielle looked thoughtful for a moment, before responding, "I'm not saying it's_ impossible_, but I'm pretty sure it's not gonna happen."

Hale looked hopeful. "But it wouldn't hurt to plan for it, right?"

"Eh," Gabrielle replied. "It wouldn't hurt."

"Ha!" Hale yelled at Kat, who sighed and plopped down on her own bed. "It's not going to happen, Hale."

"But you don't know that!"

"Who doesn't know what?" Simon asked, slipping into the pink room.

"Kat is convinced that the apocalypse won't happen, and that we shouldn't even make plans," Hale explained.

Simon turned to Kat. "Actually, with all the stuff that's been happening lately, I'm starting to think at least having a strategy could be helpful."

Kat's eyes widened. "Simon! Are you serious?"

Hale was practically jumping for joy. "See! I told you! _I told you!"_

Kat rolled her eyes at him _once again. _"Whatever. Fine. Let's strategize."

This time, Hale did jump for joy, pumping his fist in the air. "YES! Okay, so, plans. First thing's first, we need to learn hand-to-hand combat. And remember, _blades don't need reloading. _I suggest you all read the Zombie Survival Guide as quickly as possible, too. I have it, so you guys can take turns borrowing it. God, Max Brooks is a genius... Oh! And we need a code in case the apocalypse starts and we all need to meet up somewhere. Hmm..."


	5. cards

**cards**

_Smack!_

Kat jumped awake at the sound of her cousin's hand hitting the table. Gabrielle was smiling smugly at Hamish, who was sitting across from her. The girl slid a stack of cards towards herself and put them with the rest of the deck.

"Yay, you won again, can I go to bed now?"

Hamish turned and glared at Kat. "Not until I win a game of Slap Jack."

Kat rolled her eyes, groaning, and laid her head back down on the table. Gabrielle and Hamish had been playing Slap Jack for hours-literally hours!-and refused to let the rest of the crew leave until Hamish won a game. Gabrielle had already beat Simon, Angus, Hale, and Kat; but Hamish refused to give up without at least one win.

There was another _smack! _and Kat jumped again, looking up to find Hamish grinning gleefully, a small pile of cards in front of him. Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "You got one pile. I still have most of the deck, and I'm still gonna win."

It continued like this for a while. Smack, jump, repeat. Until finally, there was a smack, Kat jumped, and looked up to find both Gabrielle and Hamish staring at the table, dumbfounded.

"D-Did I just- Did I just _win?_" Hamish stuttered. He looked up at Kat, who was staring wide eyed at the deck of cards in his hand.

"I... I think you did. Hamish, you just beat _Gabrielle _at Slap Jack. _You beat the master._"_  
><em>

Hamish finally got over the shock and jumped up, whooping, "I beat the master!" while Gabrielle continued to stare at the table. He ran into the living room where the rest of the crew was sleeping and shook his brother awake. Angus woke with a start. "Whatsgoinon?"

"I won!" Hamish yelled, waking Hale and Simon and probably the rest of New York.

Hale, Simon, and Angus were immediately wide awake. "You _won?_" Angus asked._  
><em>

"Yes! I won! I won I won I won!" Hamish was now jumping around the living room in what Kat assumed was his happy dance. Hale turned to her, wide eyed. "Has this ever happened before?"

Kat shook her head. "I don't know how he did it, but somehow he did."

Hale glanced towards the kitchen. "How's she taking it?"

"I think she's in shock."

Hale nodded before Hamish engulfed him in a hug. "I won, Hale, I won!"

Hale laughed. "Yes, Hamish, you won."

Hamish moved to Kat next, picking her up and spinning her around.

For the next twenty minutes Hamish ran through the entire house, screaming, "I won!" at the top of his lungs. Gabrielle finally seemed to get over her shock and plopped down on a couch in the living room. "I can't believe he beat me," she muttered glumly.

Kat sat next to her. "Hey. How many times did you beat him? Twenty-three? He only won one game. Let him have his moment of glory."

Gabrielle sighed. "I guess…"


	6. slender

**Slender**

"Okay, Kat, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kat answered unconvincingly. She was walking with Hale through a small patch of woods in the Middle of Nowhere, New York. It was starting to get dark outside, and Kat was progressively getting more freaked out.

Kat jumped at nothing and whipped around, searching for anybody behind them, but didn't find anyone. This had been happening for a while, and Hale was starting to get annoyed. He stopped, causing Kat to run into him, and caught her by the arm. "Kat. What. Is. The. Matter."

Kat sighed. "Nothing. It's silly."

"Obviously it's something if it's causing you to freak out like this. Just tell me."

Kat looked down at her feet, cheeks rosy. "I'mjustparanoidaboutSlenderMan."

Hale blinked at her. "Huh?"

Kat sighed dramatically and looked up at him. "I'm paranoid about Slender Man, okay? The woods are freaking me out."

"Slender Man?"

"Yes, Slender Man. I'll explain as soon as we get out of these woods," she said, pulling him down the small path.

"Um. Okay," Hale replied dumbly, following her through the trees.

Twenty minutes later, they were out of the woods, which, Hale had to admit, _were_ a little creepy. Kat breathed a sigh of relief and practically ran to the car, parked near the edge of the trees. She jumped into the driver's seat and slammed the door, waiting for Hale to get in so she could drive away from the house they'd been casing and the scary-ass woods they'd had to go through to get to it. It was one of those rare instances when Marcus couldn't drive them because the place was so out there.

"So. Tell me about this Slender Man you're so terrified of," Hale said once they'd pulled onto an empty road. Kat turned onto another deserted road, then took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Basically, Slender Man is this really tall, faceless, guy in a suit who has really long arms and abducts children. He hangs around rivers and forests, which is why those woods freaked me out so much."

"Lemme guess. One of Gabrielle's urban legends?"

"Yes. At first I thought it was ridiculous, but she kind of got it in my head."

"Hmm."

"Go ahead and laugh," Kat sighed.

"I'm not gonna laugh," Hale responded, though he was fighting to hide a smile. "You've had evil mobsters after you, tricked the female version of Uncle Eddie out of her emerald, and faced the wrath of Eddie, your father, _and _Gabrielle. Yet you're scared of a _fake_ urban legend. Just seems a bit... out of character."

Kat rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. "Oh, shut up. We all know you watch _My Little Pony_. Everyone has their secrets."

It was Hale's turn to blush as he stuttered out, "I-I don't- I do _not_ watch _My Little Pony_! It's a show for little girls. I am a teenage boy."

"Actually," Kat said, "I'm pretty sure there are more teenage boys than young girls who watch _My Little Pony_ these days."

Hale considered this. "That's probably true," he admitted, nodding.

"You watch _My Little Pony_. The Bagshaws watch _My Little Pony_. Gabrielle's uber superstitious. And I'm terrified of Slender Man. What's Simon's secret?"

Hale chuckled. "I guess we'll just have to find out."


	7. fangirl

**Ship**

It was a rare day at the Hale residence. (The one in New York, at least.) Kat's crew was gathered there, though they weren't working on any jobs at the moment. It was simply a lazy day. Simon was lounging on one of the many couches, typing away on a laptop. Gabrielle was sprawled out on the same couch, reading a book. The Bagshaws were off doing who-knows-what, while Hale and Kat curled up on a couch in a fluffy ball of cuteness.

Kat was just about to fall asleep in Hale's lap, when Gabrielle jumped up from the couch and made a noise that somewhat resembled some kind of screeching bird. Kat jumped, accidentally hitting Hale's jaw with her head. She hastily muttered an apology before turning and glaring at her cousin.

"What happened now?"

Gabrielle stared at Kat with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, then stared down at her book, then looked back at Kat, then looked at her book again. Kat rolled her eyes as a slow grin made it's way to Gabrielle's face. She threw the book down and started doing a little happy dance around the living room while her friends stared in astonishment.

"Um. Gabby? You okay?" Hale asked tentatively. None of them had ever seen her react this way to a book.

"Am I okay? I'm more than okay! My OTP has finally become canon!"

Because none of them were fangirls (or fanboys), no one really knew what Gabrielle was talking about. They nodded anyway, feigning excitement, while simultaneously shrinking away from the blonde girl.

When Gabrielle pulled Simon up from the couch and starting dancing with him, Hale and Kat decided they had seen enough. They eased out of the room with stealth, still staring at Gabrielle with wide eyes. Simon shot them a 'help me!' look over her shoulder, but Kat just mouthed 'sorry' and pulled Hale the last few feet out of the room. Simon, still shocked (and somewhat afraid) continued dancing with Gabrielle, silently vowing that, one day, he would get revenge on Kat and Hale.


	8. jealousy

**They're older in this one. Early to mid twenties, maybe?**

W.W. Hale the Fifth rarely got jealous. But when he did… Shit was going down.

There was that one time he ended up punching Nick in the face (_again_) when he made a comment about Kat's… erm… _cleavage._

And that one time Hale and Nick had walked in on Kat trying on a rather short dress for Gabrielle. Kat hated it, of course, and upon expressing this to her cousin, Nick decided to argue. That didn't end well for the poor boy, either.

Then, there were the multiple occasions he'd seen Nick or some random guy on the street not-so-discreetly checking her out.

(Most of his jealousy revolved around Nick, obviously. Sometimes Hale wondered if Nick did it on purpose.)

Kat also rarely got jealous. Unlike Hale, however, she managed to control herself when she did feel the twinges of jealousy. She silently fumed while random girls tried to flirt with Hale, who usually noticed her frustration and politely rejected whoever was hitting on him.

Whenever these rare events transpired, it almost always ended up with a steamy make out session.

One night, however, things ended up a lot differently than they usually did.

"I can't believe you right now, Kat. He was very obviously trying to get in your pants, and you just flirted right back."

"I wasn't flirting! I was just talking to him. Trying to get him away, actually. And he was about to go away before you swooped in and caused a huge scene."

"Well he didn't look too intent on leaving, unless it was with you, to his bed."

"Oh my god, Hale. So what?" Kat threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's not like I actually would've slept with him."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

Kat gaped at him, hurt that he wouldn't trust her enough to leave her alone for ten minutes and know that she wouldn't end up fucking around with some random guy.

Hale's face immediately softened. "I'm sorry, Kat. I didn't mean that. I just… It's hard _not _to get jealous when you have half of the room staring at you."

And just like that, Kat's anger was back. "And how am _I _supposed to feel? You're gorgeous, Hale! You're hot, you're rich, and you just have this… this _aura_ that makes every female in the general vicinity turn and stare at you, _everywhere we go._"

Kat was obviously very angry with him, but in her words, Hale could also hear a bit of… Insecurity?

Hale sighed. "Kat… You know you're beautiful, right?"

"Hale-"

Hale grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. "Don't deny it. You are beautiful. You're so beautiful sometimes it hurts. Just because you're not tall and blonde doesn't mean you're not gorgeous."

Kat looked away, but Hale put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're beautiful," he

whispered.

"Fine. I'm beautiful."

Hale sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing Kat didn't actually believe it. She leaned forward and pecked him

on the lips, slipping her arms around his neck. "Now _you _need to understand that you're the only one for

me. Stop worrying about losing me to some random guy at a bar."

Hale bit his lip, but nodded. Kat sighed.

"_Hale. _If I wanted to get rid of you, I would've done it a very long time ago. You're here to stay,

whether you like it or not."

Hale smiled softly and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll work on my jealousy. But if Nick ever tries anything…"

Kat laughed, pulling away slightly. "You know he's just trying to get a rise out of you, right? We're

just friends."

Hale scowled. "He's still a douche nozzle."

_Oh god. This is horrible. I'm so sorry. Though I do quite like the end. But the rest, just... eh._

_So... I'm back! Been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that. I don't want to say that I'll be updating regularly from now on, but I will be updating more frequently. Once a month, maybe? I'm not sure yet. School is starting in just under two weeks, which could mean one of two things: a) I'll be too busy to write at all, or b) I will do nothing but write. Also geometry, but math is stupid, so more writing. _

_Anyway. Review?_

_Bonus question(s) for reviewers: What are you looking forward to this school year? Will you be starting a new expedition this year, as I am? (ie: starting middle/high school or college.) If so, are you nervous?_

_I'm looking forward to just about everything. For me, starting high school means better food, more people, and actual _learning. _The one thing I'm most nervous about is getting lost. My school is humongous, and the layout makes absolutely no sense. The counselors came in to talk to eighth graders last year and basically said that literally everyone who's new to the building - whether they're freshman, new teachers, or parents - gets lost at least once. That thought terrifies me. _


	9. cuddling

_Ahhh this is so late I'm so sorry. I've been busy with school and NaNo prep, so I haven't had much time for fanfiction. I'm working on two other oneshots (one HS and one Gallagher Girls), so hopefully I'll have another update soon. For now, I hope you enjoy this drabble :)_

* * *

><p>"So you force me to sleep in your bed, but you won't even cuddle? That's just not fair."<p>

Kat simply grunts in response.

Hale narrows his eyes. "I see how it is."

Sighing, Kat rolls over until she's lying on top of him, legs strewn across his own in a fashion that is in no way considerate to a certain delicate area.

"This is not cuddling. This is the _opposite _of cuddling."

Rather comfortable in her position, Kat lifts her head from Hale's chest and gives him _The Look. _Because _The Look _has been known to send the greatest of men to their knees, Hale settles for gently moving her knee to a more suitable position and allows his girlfriend to lay across him as if he's some sort of lumpy body pillow. It's not entirely uncomfortable, he decides. Fully intent on falling asleep, Hale relaxes and closes his eyes, grateful at least for the warmth Kat is providing.

This works for about five minutes, before Hale is pretty sure that he is going to end up in a loony bin if Kat doesn't get off of him _right that second. _

Desperate, he nudges her legs off of his own and attempts to rearrange her in a way that at least slightly resembles cuddling.

Kat _hmphs, _refusing to budge.

"_Ka-_aaaat."

Kat rolls her eyes, though she's smiling, and sits up. "I guess I can take your own comfort into consideration."

"Thank you," Hale mutters, pulling Kat down to lie next to him. He wraps his arms around her and she buries her face in his chest. He feels her smile against him and smiles himself. _Perfect._

* * *

><p><em>Short, but I think it's at least halfway decent? Let me know what you think :)<em>_  
><em>


	10. AN: announcements

Normally I wouldn't post an AN as an entire chapter, but I already updated today so it will show up anyway.

First of all, I just thought you should know that I've made some minor edits to the first few chapters of this collection. Not anything big. I just took out the long ANs that I thought were funny in seventh grade and fixed a few grammar mistakes. So, if you decide to reread previous chapters and wonder why they seem a bit different, that's why. I did delete one chapter (Dream) because it was really dumb and had nothing to do with Heist Society. Not too great a loss, in my opinion.

I also thought that I should inform you that I will be participating in NaNoWriMo this year, which means that updates will most likely be infrequent all of November. This isn't exactly abnormal in my case, for which I apologize, but this time I have a legitimate excuse. However, this could potentially mean more updates, because fanfiction has always been my best solution to writer's block. Who knows?

Anyway, I hope you all are having a wonderful day, or at least a decent one. Is anyone participating in NaNo along with me? Good luck if you are! I have faith in you, friends.


End file.
